Since the invention of the motion-picture camera, cinematographers have needed accessories that supported and stabilized their cameras in order to ensure sharp, controlled images. This resulted in the development of the camera tripod, camera dolly, camera jib, etc. As motion-picture cameras became smaller and lighter, artists began hand-holding their cameras, struggling to fit what is essentially a box-shaped object to the ergonomics of the human form. It is for this purpose that the shoulder-mounted camera was developed.
Today, many cameras have shrunk in size to become little more than a small box containing a sensor and storage media. Thusly, new accessories were developed to “rig” these smaller cameras to fit the mold of the shoulder-camera configuration. This accessory which adapts the camera “box” form to that which more comfortably fits the human form is typically referred to within the industry as a camera rig, or shoulder rig. Many camera rig designs have arisen that attempt to allow for the support of the camera by a user, but don't explicitly solve the problem of simultaneous control.
Currently available shoulder rig designs are modular in nature, which enables personal customization for comfort and use. Many manufacturers offer various elements that combine to form the modern shoulder rig, including shoulder pad, camera attachment plate, shoulder counter weight, rails, and handles. While the shoulder pad, rails, and counter weight all function primarily as “dumb” aspects to the overall form, they are sufficient in that they don't restrict the user from performing necessary aspects of filming. Importantly, the current industry design of the handle element has been one of a “dumb” element, with the added negative aspect of actually removing the user's ability to handle other important aspects of filming. The modern camera user needs a handle assembly that provides both weight-bearing stability and user control over such important functions as focusing or zooming of the lens.
There have been attempts at reconciling these two needs by designing handles that serve two functions simultaneously: bearing weight while also transmitting user intentions, including focus or zoom control, via a direct-linked twisting or squeezing of the handle. This design has failed because it forces the user to support weight at the same point where the nuanced movements required for quality filmmaking are taking place. It is widely understood that muscles under heavy stress (of a camera) are not as adept at small nuanced control (of focusing or zooming artistically).
Accordingly, need exists for a handle element that provides both weight-bearing stability and an arm position that leaves the user free to manipulate filming functions with finesse and ease.